The Ural Republic
The Russian Federation is, true to its name, a federation of dozens of local republics and kingdoms organized under a greater government. The Ural Republic was one of these constituents, originally a short-lived regional reorganizational movement struck down by the then-new Russian Federation in 1993. With the state of world affairs come 2014, the local politicians governing the region once again convened to draft a constitution binding the Sverdlovsk, Perm, Chelyabinsk, Orenburg and Kurgan regions into a Greater Ural Republic. With their greater administrative control and more remote location, the population of the Urals were able to remain largely stable throughout the war. Upon reconnecting with the Federal government proper, the Ural Republic was eager to return to the fold. However, the commencement of the Second Russian Civil War following the Kursk Incident lead to a breakdown in negotiations, with the Urals electing to remain independent but nominally neutral in the conflict. However, in holding the bulk of Russia’s military vehicle production plants outside of the now barred Moscow oblast - the massive Uralvagonzavod plant chief among them, the Ural Republic holds considerable military clout, and in this time of civil war the Federal government has no choice but to treat the Ural Republic as an equal rather than a subject. Before the war, the Ural region was one of the more heavily populated regions beyond Moscow, with cities separated by miles of untamed forests and rugged mountains. These cities contain 79.9% of the Republic’s population, and are mostly connected via train lines. While many major cities have local and domestic airports, this is considered a dangerous means of transportation owing to the still unknown number of Vannai constructs in the mountains. The region is mountainous and crossed by rivers with good potential for hydroelectric production. The climate is temperate continental in the western and continental in the eastern part of the region. More than 40% of the area is covered by taiga forests having the timber reserves of 3.5 billion cubic meters. Timber production is concentrated in the north and agriculture mostly in the south.The area is exceptionally rich in various ores and minerals, as well as coal, oil and natural gas, providing 90% of Russian natural gas production, 68% of oil and 42% of metal products before the war. With most of its industry enduring the invasion relatively unscathed, the Ural Republic has the potential to become a commanding economic power within Russia. As a side note, The area is famous for semi-precious stones, such as emerald, amethyst, aquamarine, jasper, rhodonite, malachite and diamond. The machine plants within the Ural republic are the primary source of main combat vehicles such as the T-90 and T-99 tanks, as well as possibly being the source of the Objekt encountered by ACC forces in Kursk in 2014. Aside from these vehicles, however, the Ural Republic lacks an effective soldiery, and this is probably the only reason the Ural republic has not challenged the Russian Federation openly. Order is kept with state-sponsored militia groups armed with surplus equipment taken from national guard stores, though units in major cities are outfitted with more modern equipment traded with the Federation in exchange for tanks. Although remaining independent from the Federation, the standing agreement between the two power blocs has not endeared the Ural Republic to the revolutionary forces, and unlike the Federalists, the Urals do not have a highly-trained and well-equipped fighting force to combat insurrectionists, forcing the Urals to sell their manufacturing services to revolutionary groups as well. This is done in secret, but the fractured nature of the revolutionaries means that a truce with one party does not guarantee the acquiescence of another, and the Urals continue to suffer from sporadic acts of terrorism and border conflicts. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Nations Category:Western Russia